


South Eater

by 2dboys



Category: South Park
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 21:11:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5179811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2dboys/pseuds/2dboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Butters is your meister?</p>
            </blockquote>





	South Eater

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea when I saw the Soul Eater x South Park video and I decided to make it into a story. I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Warning: The characters personalities may be butchered and I apologize for that.;;

Butters and you decide to go demon hunting, since you heard a rumor around Death Weapon Meister Academy that the best time to hunt was at night because that was the time most demons seemed to come out to sadly feast on prostitutes and homeless. You were doing it to of course save the innocent but to also finally catch your first soul. Unfortunately for you, every time Butters always failed to attack a demon either from fear or self doubt but tonight you hoped Butters would get a burst of courage, even if its just for a split second. As long as it's enough time for him to drive you straight into a demons heart, you would be happy. Stan and Kyle were already on there 50th soul for crying out loud! Now its your time to shine and show how much potential you both have.

But faith seemed to go against you,  _again._

"Butters, give me your hand now." 

Fear is written all over his face as the street light illuminates the distracted long limb demon.

"I-I can't do this (Name)!" 

_"You don't have a choice."_

You grab onto Butters hand reassuringly. Your body shines as you quickly turn into a golden sword, your hilt decorated with beautiful pink glistening crystals.

"Aaah!"

Butters shouts as his weak arms try not to drop you on the concrete floor. Finally getting a good grip on you, he slowly and shakily makes his way up to the demon. His labored breathing must not have gone unnoticed by the demon as the demon twist its long neck away from its dinner. Butters makes the mistake of looking at what the beast was feasting on: a human head. The demon bares its fanged teeth as wings spread out from its back clearly agitated at Butters interruption. Butters mouth opens in terror as he starts running away, your weight slightly slowing him down.

The demon jumps off the ground and uses its wings to maneuver faster to Butters. Butters makes a sharp turn giving you time to turn back to your human form.

"What the hell Butters you had the perfect opportunity to attack!" You shout terrified.

"I'm-I'm sorry!"

You look around trying to figure out an escape route when you feel sharp nails dig into your back.

"W-watch out!" You hear Butters shout at you too late. His hand reaches out to you. You reach for his hand as well only touching his fingertips for a split second as the demon flies higher taking you with it. Butters body getting tinier and tinier as it keeps flying up. You whimper from terror and pain. You think of changing into your weapon form but it would probably make the demons job in carrying you easier. You couldn't attack it since it would probably only agitate it more and immediately drop you to your death. There really wasn't much you could do. 

Suddenly a sharp crack fills the air along with a demonic shriek.


End file.
